Sept minutes au paradis
by yuri-haruno
Summary: Un anniversaire oublié, une fête de rattrapage, un jeu qui fini mal... Ou pas! OS Spécial anniversaire de Sakura, à la bourre et mièvre.


Titre : Sept minutes au paradis.

Résumé : Un anniversaire oublié, une fête de rattrapage, un jeu qui finit mal… Ou pas ! Happy birthday Sakura ! One shot mièvre à souhait.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kshimoto projette de tuer Sasuke… Donc je peux dire avec certitude que le manga ne m'appartient aucunement.

Yo… Un OS spécial anniversaire de Sakura… Bah oui, 28 Mars! Mais c'est déjà passé alors... J'ai publié l'OS sur le site français le 29, c'est fait exprès... Mais comme ce site est mon site de prédilection... Geste symbolique oblige!

Je n'ai absolument rien changé, pour celles qui ont déjà lues...

Yuhi Potter, ma chérie, c'est toi qui m'a inspiré pour l'histoire donc ceci est pour toi… Tu sais tes deux mecs qui ont oublié ton anniv ! XD Je remue le couteau dans la plaie, m'excuse ! Mais c'est juste le début… Je crois pas que ton histoire soit semblable à celle ce…

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>POV Sakura.<p>

29 Mars… Semaine banale. Journée banale. Fille triste. Trouvez l'erreur !

L'erreur ne vient pas de moi, puisque je suis une fille banale mais exceptionnellement aujourd'hui, ça a changé… Mes supposés « amis », « potes » ou « copines », je sais pas moi ce qu'ils leur ont pris de me lâcher de la sorte.

Oui, me lâcher.

Et franchement, je ne suis pas trop genre à me plaindre qu'on oublie mon anniversaire mais là, c'est de l'abus. Pur et simple ! Je regarde mon portable par pur réflexe, geste machinal que j'ai, avec un espacement de quinze minutes, depuis vingt quatre heures… Un message n'aurait pas pu les tuer ! Car depuis vingt quatre heures, j'ai dix huit ans et tout le monde semblait s'en foutre… Eperdument !

A part mes parents, car ma mère savait tout de même à quel moment je suis sortie de son ventre.

Mais Naruto… Lui, mon meilleur ami, ai-je seulement raté un seul de ses anniversaires depuis les couches ? Ai-je seulement oublié de lui offrir un cadeau chaque année ? Non, cependant, cette année, qui me semble pourtant la plus importante de toute, il a décidé de me faire faux bond. Quel imbécile !

Ino… Elle aussi était ma meilleure amie, ma super copine depuis toujours, on était presque sœur ! Pour ses dix huit ans, je lui avais offerts des boucles d'oreilles en or blanc que j'ai achetées en économisant durement l'argent que je gagnais en travaillant à mi temps par ci et par là. (J'ai été privée d'argent de poche pendant un an pour avoir fait le mur une nuit pour aller en boite avec mes amis) Et elle le savait pertinemment, elle avait même pleuré en voyant mon cadeau… Alors quoi ? Ca ne valait même pas un petit message hier, aujourd'hui ou demain peut être ? J'aimerais croire que non ! Mais si elle a vraiment oublié… Ce n'est qu'une idiote !

Tenten… Tout comme Ino, on faisait partie d'une petite bande… Inséparables, même si je devais avouer qu'Ino m'était bien plus proche… Elle aussi avait sapé mon anniversaire ! Je suis sûre et certaine qu'elle a vu ma date de naissance lorsque je suis entrée membre de la bibliothèque au lycée alors qu'elle aidait la bibliothécaire à ranger les formulaires…

Dans la même bande, Temari... Cette fille que je trouvais tellement sympa ! Tellement qu'on s'est échangées nos numéros après que Tenten nous ait présenté… Attention, cela n'a rien d'homosexuelle, hein !

Mais enfin… Merde quoi !

Je ne veux même pas parler de Kiba et compagnie… Eux, c'est sûr, ce sont des cons finis… Shikamaru, lui, a trop la flemme de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit même si tout était ancré dans sa tête…

En gros, cette bande de nuls étaient toute ma vie… Et ils se disaient être mes amis alors qu'ils étaient même pas foutus de m'appeler le jour de mon anniversaire…

Je parlerai bien de la famille Uchiwa mais… Pas la peine d'ajouter de l'huile à un cocktail Molotov déjà lancé ! Ce con, oui, ce con de Sasuke Uchiwa se pendra avant de venir me voir… Donc autant dire que je verrais son fantôme mais au final, quelle différence ? Ce mec m'ignore royalement, à tous les coups! Je me sentais trop conne d'avoir fait autant d'effort pour lui durant le collège et le lycée pour finalement être transparente à ses yeux. Les seules fois où il m'adresse la parole, c'est soit pour me remettre à ma place… Soit pour me foutre la honte devant tout le monde.

Conne, oui !

Moins amoureuse de lui, jamais… Et il le savait très bien puisqu'il me regardait avec mépris comme toutes celles qui lui courraient. Pour lui, j'étais banale… Je le suis toujours !

Je rageais intérieurement… Pourquoi fallait il que je pense à lui et particulièrement à ce jour ?

Peut être parce que tout le monde s'était mis à agir comme lui…

C'est-à-dire comme un con !

Imbécile ! Imbécile ! IMBECILES !

Je m'asseyais sur le rebord de mon lit en replaçant une de mes mèches…

Les amis… Ce n'était pas donné lorsqu'on s'appelait Haruno Sakura, ma famille avait une sale réputation dans ce coin de la ville… Mon père étant un homme d'affaire très actif, il a donc déjà touché un peu à tout… Jusqu'à gouter quelques séjours en prison ! Mais malgré tout, cette saleté nous a permis de vivre dans un luxe irréprochable et on était une famille normale. Je crois que c'est ce que les gens ne pouvaient pas concevoir… Alors ils ont fini par se dire qu'après tout ma mère et moi étions de la même trempe mais peu m'importait, lorsque j'avais mes amis avec moi, je me sentais… Intouchable !

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Vingt quatre heures d'affilé sans la moindre de leur nouvelle… Que se passait il ?

Merde, ça me tue de l'admettre mais je m'inquiétais encore pour ces abrutis…

J'allai pour appeler Ino mais mon cellulaire vibra en même temps…

Un numéro que je ne connais pas s'afficha sur mon écran…

-Allô ? Fis je quelque peu intriguée…

-Haruno, Naruto veut que tu viennes chez lui, tout de suite…

Cette voix, c'était…

-Sasuke ?

-Hn, fais vite, il devient ingérable ! Répliqua t il froidement avant de me raccrocher au nez.

Choquée. Le mot peut paraitre fort mais c'était ce que je ressentais, là. Pourquoi est ce que c'est Sasuke qui m'appelle pour me dire de venir chez Naruto ? Bien que sa voix grave m'ait fait frissonée de tout mon être comme il savait si bien le faire, je ne pouvais pas vraiment sentir ce coup de fil plus tordu que Courtney Love… Je pouvais tout à fait concevoir qu'il soit le meilleur pote de l'autre blond ahuri là mais de là à lui rendre service en m'appelant… Je n'y crois pas !

Ceci étant, rester cloitrée dans ma chambre, ce n'était pas vraiment le moyen le plus efficace pour savoir ce qu'il en retourne, on est tous d'accord !

Je pris alors mon sac, en y fourrant cellulaire, brosse à cheveux et poivre en spray… Sait on jamais !

Je connaissais la route qui menait à l'appartement de Naruto, bien que je n'y ai jamais vraiment mis les pieds depuis qu'il a emménagé ici. Je me contentais juste d'attendre dehors parce que moi, dans l'appart' d'un gars plus âgé qui plus est censé être amoureux de moi… Ma mère pourrait faire un infarctus et comme ça se trouvait juste au coin de la rue…

J'appuyais légèrement sur la sonnette de son étage et quelqu'un répondit.

-Qui est là ?

-Sakura, connard !

-Ah, monte !

C'était bien la voix de Naruto alors quoi ? Il voulait pas m'appeler ce matin ? Hier ? Avant-hier ?

Je monte vaillamment l'escalier qui menait au deuxième étage (bah oui, il y a de quoi ! Maintenant que je pourrais le griller pour avoir oublié mon anniversaire !) et je frappai au 2C…

Silence. Cha-o-ti-que !

Puis je m'aperçus que la porte n'était pas totalement fermée… Alors je me permis d'entrer, il m'a dit de monter de toute façon, après il pourra se fustiger d'avoir déblatérer une telle connerie…

Je m'attendais à retrouver un salon vide, naze mais contre toute attente, il était rempli de monde, tous debout avec un air désolé sur la figure et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, une banderole rouge était accroché au mur avec des lettres en or : « On est désolé, Sakura, bonne anniversaire ! »…

Ces cons !

Je sentis mon cœur faire une embardée et ma mauvaise humeur s'estompa bien vite… Tellement leur tête faisait rire à voir, les regarder implorer mon pardon, c'était du pur bonheur… Alors pour faire durer le suspens, je me mis à les dévisager un à un avec un regard faussement sévère… Naruto… Tenten et Temari, indissociables… Neji… Shikamaru… Kiba… Ino… Et même Sasuke était là… Mais il avait plus l'air de se faire chié qu'autre chose ! Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien, certainement parce qu'il est obligé d'être ici… Ce devait être l'unique raison mais sinon je m'en foutais !

Ino craqua la première car elle murmura :

-On n'avait pas fait exprès !

… Avec la petite voix repentante…

Vive la torture de l'esprit !

Je les laisse déglutir un instant avant d'éclater d'un rire bien sonore…

-Vous n'êtes qu'une belle bande de tarés ! Articulai je entre deux fous rires…

Je cru un instant les voir soupirer de soulagement alors qu'Ino s'était jeté sur moi. Tout le monde se mit dans une hilarité générale, sauf une personne… (Pas la peine de préciser mais ce soir, il ne gâchera pas ma fête !) Je me sentais réellement bien, Kiba fit passer de la musique qui bougeait bien et l'appart' de Naruto fut vite transformé en boite de nuit… Nous dansions à un rythme effréné, je me lâchais complètement, oubliant ma frustration de ce matin et tous les charabias que je me suis mise à penser dans mon angoisse… Ils avaient oublié… Mais ils se sont admirablement bien rattrapés !

Les happy end existent après tout…

Après quelques heures de fous rires, de champagnes et de danses folles, je décidai qu'il était temps de calmer mes ardeurs mais apparemment, on a décidé de me suivre car Kiba mit la musique en sourdine…

-Hey, c'est le moment d'offrir les cadeaux ! S'écria t il joyeusement.

Et là, inexplicablement, je me sentais toute excitée comme une gamine qui attend une nouvelle collection de Barbie pour Noel… Alors qu'en temps normal, les cadeaux ne m'intéressaient pas… Je l'ai déjà dit… C'était ne journée exceptionnelle.

Naruto passa en premier et me fit la bise avant de me donner une petite boite rectangulaire…

-C'est quoi ? Lui demandai je, intriguée, tout en secouant la boite qui sonnait creux…

-Bah, ouvre !

J'ouvris en effet et sans attendre, je vis un pendentif en argent absolument magnifique en forme de fleur de cerisier.

-Oh, j'adoore ! Merci, Naruto ! M'exclamai je en me jetant carrément sur lui, l'étouffant dans une étreinte 100% amicale…

Il se dégagea de moi assez gêné et se mit à regarder par-dessus mon épaule avec un sourire nerveux mais je m'en foutais également… J'avais besoin de cette étreinte !

Ce fut au tour d'Ino… Elle était énorme sa boite à elle… Tellement que je ne pus pas résister d'ouvrir sans sa permission…

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh ! Criai je dans les aigües alors que la blonde m'accompagnait dans mon délire, apparemment heureuse que j'aime à ce point…

Ô joie… Elle ne s'est pas ménagée, elle… Le dernier manteau d'Yves Saint Laurent, elle sait que j'adore ça, les manteaux… On était tous les deux accros à la mode et elle connaissait bien mes gouts ! Les autres nous regardaient amusés…

-T'as osé l'acheté… Oh… Ino…

-La ferme ! Tu vas juste me faire le plaisir de porter ça la semaine prochaine…

-La semaine prochaine ? M'étonnai je

-A ta première journée de fac, petite idiote… Je suis sûre qu'avec ça, les propositions de rencard vont pleuvoir… Sourit elle !

Je ne sais plus quoi dire… Ca me rendait tellement folle !

Tenten et Temari se présentèrent devant moi avec un paquet presque aussi énorme que celle d'Ino et lorsque j'ouvris, je crus que j'allais m'asphyxier…

-Des bottes Chanel ? Temari, Tenten… Je… C'est…

-Magnifiques, hein ? Temari a offert la gauche, moi c'est la droite ! sourit malicieusement Tenten…

Des calins, des calins et encore des calins… Les filles ont vraiment fait fort cette année ! J'étais tellement contente que rien ne me semblait plus merveilleux… Vous allez sans doute vous dire que je suis dans le genre superficiel mais je m'en fous ! Ca, c'est un symbole fort… Ces vêtements résumaient tous nos après midi au centre commercial passés ensembles à rigoler pour un rien, à draguer le vendeur, à faire des bêtises sans noms…

Puis Shikamaru s'avança et m'offrit une pomme rouge d'une manière qui ne m'est pas étrangère… Je lui ria au nez…

-Ok, c'est quoi l'idée, Monsieur le génie ?

-Vous êtes vraiment galère vous les femmes, vous savez même pas reconnaitre la couverture d'un de vos livres préférés…

Tout le monde pouffa de rire… En effet, j'aurais du reconnaitre l'image de la main avec une pomme rouge au milieu...

-Vraiment très fort, Shika ! M'exclamai je en prenant la pomme.

Bon, plus personne ne semblait avoir de cadeau à me donner… J'étais déjà comblée de toute façon…

Mais je me figeai lorsque j'aperçus Sasuke en me retournant, complètement indifférent à tout ce qu'il se passait devant lui… Ca devait le faire chier un maximum de me voir là, chouchoutée par tout le monde mais oups ! il peut pas se casser froidement parce que Naruto était tout de même notre meilleur ami en commun… Je rayonnais !

-Bon, jouons à un jeu… Proposa soudainement Naruto, des étoiles pleins les yeux…

-Lequel ? S'enquit Temari…

-Hum… Sept minutes au paradis !

Ma mâchoire se décrocha, c'était quoi ce jeu débile, ça n'a jamais existé ! Et apparemment tout le monde semblait de mon avis puisque monsieur se fit fusiller de quelques regards incompréhensif…

-Bah, enfin ! On fait entrer une personne dans la chambre avec les yeux bandés, une autre personne vient la rejoindre après voir été tirée au sort et… Ce dernier lui fait ce qu'il veut pendant sept longues minutes ! Termina Naruto avec des mimiques presque théâtrales.

Je ne le sentais pas vraiment ce plan… Mais étant légèrement atteinte par le champagne, je ne pu que glousser nerveusement !

-Alors… Sakura chan, comme c'est ton anniversaire, c'est toi qui commence…

-Quoi ?

-Ino, passe moi ton foulard… Ordonna mon imbécile de meilleur ami à ma meilleure amie toute aussi idiote pour lui avoir obéi…

-Non, Naruto, je ne joue pas à ça ! Protestai je alors qu'il s'amenait vers moi avec le foulard

-Allez, ça va être marrant ! Si tu arrives à deviner la personne au bout de sept minutes, ton calvaire sera terminé… En plus tu n'as rien à craindre, on restera tous de l'autre côté !

-O-Ok…

C'est ainsi donc que je me laisse faire docilement, me faisant bander les yeux par ce traitre de Naruto.

Il me fit tourner légèrement histoire que je perde mon Nord, puis me jugeant suffisamment étourdie, il me dirigea vers une autre pièce, sous les rires de nos amis… Le côté rassurant c'était que je connaissais tout le monde donc aucun ne risquera de profiter de la situation… Doucement, mon meilleur ami me fit asseoir sur le lit ( ?) puis il chuchota :

-Bonnes sept minutes !

Et je l'entendis sortir, ses pas s'éloignant de plus en plus de la pièce alors que je restais là, sans bouger. J'entendis vaguement les autres rires, puis Naruto commanda une bouteille vide… Certainement pour tirer la personne au sort…

Le silence retomba et mon cœur s'accéléra lorsque j'entendis le poignet de la porte tourner, aveuglée, tout me semblait affreusement tourner au ralenti…

La personne s'avança vers moi… Bon, à en juger par le nombre minimal de pas qu'il a fait pour me rejoindre, je suppose que c'est un garçon… Quoi ? Il faut toujours supposer le pire !

Je souriais énigmatiquement…

-Qui est là ? Demandai je avec amusement.

Et en toute logique, la personne ne répondit pas… Oui, Naruto a raison, le jeu était marrant !

-Un mec ou une fille ? Attends… Si t'es Ino, je te botte le cul !

Mais cette fois, sa réponse fut plus conséquente car je sentis une douce caresse remonter sur mon bras dénudé… Cela me troublait…

-Un mec donc… Concluais je en reprenant ma respiration… Alors… Naruto ?

Il me prit brièvement la main et la froideur de ses doigts m'indiquent que non, ce n'est pas Naruto !

-Un mec aux doigts froids… Hum… Neji ?

Il me prit de nouveau la main en la faisant légèrement glisser dans ses cheveux… Court mais pas trop. Donc non, ce n'était pas Neji… Pas Shikamaru non plus parce que je ne reconnut pas d'ananas… Le seul choix qui restait était Kiba… Oui, je suis sûre que c'est lui…

-Kiba… J'espère que tu t'amuse, pauv 'con ! Beuglai je alors que je ne pus réprimer un autre frisson lorsqu'il caressa le dos de ma main.

Kiba aimait bien se foutre de la gueule de tout le monde, c'était bien connu… Et je détestais le fait qu'en ce moment même, il joue avec ça… Mais je me figeai sur place lorsque la personne guida à nouveau ma main vers ce qui me semblait être sa bouche… Kiba avait deux canines qui dépassaient légèrement et je sus où il voulait en venir… Ce n'était pas Kiba !

Perdue, je n'enlevai pas ma main de ses lèvres qui me semblaient être d'une infinie douceur… Je ne me rendis pas compte que nous étions en fait debout, ma main était légèrement perchée donc la personne est plus grande que moi… Fronçant de plus en plus les sourcils, je sentis un doigt caresseur remonter mon flanc. Cette caresse, elle n'avait rien d'innocente et ce fut alors que la panique s'empara de moi… Etre seule face à l'inconnu, c'était toujours quelque chose de désagréable…

J'allai pour détacher le foulard mais une poigne solide s'empara de mon bras… Non, j'étais trop curieuse de voir qui c'était… Je n'arrive pas à me débattre, il avait de la force dans ses doigts mais malgré tout, ce jeu commençait à devenir affolant alors je pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire…

C'est ainsi que je tirais fortement sur mon bras afin qu'il me lâche et à force de trop bouger, je trébuchai… Non, il ma poussé… Sur le lit ! Je sentis un poids vivant sur moi… Je n'aime pas beaucoup cette position… Surtout en sachant que c'était un mec qui était au dessus de moi…

Il maintenait mes mains prisonnières dans les siennes d'une part et d'autre de ma tête…

-Arrête… Ce n'est plus drôle, Naruto !

C'était la seule explication… Une paume chaude et moite pouvait se refroidir lorsqu'on la passait dans un congélateur et lui seul, en parfait imbécile, oserait s'approcher de moi de cette façon…

Pour une fois, mon « interlocuteur » ne démentit pas… Donc ce n'est pas la peine de paniquer… C'était Naruto, il n'oserait jamais…

-Naruto, tu devrais…

Non, il a osé… Il a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes… Avec une sensualité que je ne lui connaissais pas mais qui était loin d'être désagréable. C'est comme s'il me caressait adroitement les lèvres pendant que ses mains s'entrelaçaient furieusement aux les miennes. Alors je ne pus que succomber… Répondant à ce baiser délectable avec fougue. Il lui fallu quelques minutes avant de se décider à ajouter sa langue… Et c'était juste saisissant ! Sa langue s'enroulait avec expertise autour de la mienne faisant rater continuellement plusieurs battements de mon cœur. Ses mains me lâchèrent pour se poser sur ma joue puis ses lèvres descendirent dans mon cou qu'il mordit légèrement… Je ne pus que fourrager mes doigts dans ses cheveux, un ordre silencieux qui lui disait de continuer… Je pensais ne jamais me retrouver dans cette situation avec mon meilleur ami mais maintenant qu'on y était, je n'avais pas envie qu'il s'arrête. Une de ses mains effleura mes seins et je ne pu retenir un gémissement… Que je voulais sensuel !

-Hm… Naruto !

Je sentis mon meilleur ami se tendre légèrement puis il eut un mouvement de recul qui ne me plu pas du tout alors je le suivis dans son élan, rejoignant brièvement nos lèvres avant qu'il ne me pousse de nouveau sur le lit… Mais il ne m'y accompagna plus…

-Naruto ? T'aime te foutre de moi ? M'égosillai je, mécontente.

Oh que oui, je suis mécontente… Je suis pas le genre de fille qu'on laisse en plan après de tels préliminaires… Je sais, ça doit faire salope de dire ça mais je m'en fous… Je n'avais pas envie de m'arrêter en si bon chemin, en plus il semblait sûr de lui, l'idiot… Il s'était dégagé de moi, me laissant un peu penaude sur le lit, aveugle.

-Les sept minutes sont écoulées, Haruno…

Sa vois me glaça le sang tout de suite…

Comment ai-je pu faire une erreur pareille, merde !

-Sa-Sasuke ?

-Il était franchement temps ! Répondit il tout simplement

Je m'empressai d'enlever mon foulard mais mes yeux rencontrèrent du vide… Il était déjà sorti de la chambre… Non, il ne devait pas être loin ! C'est ainsi que j'accouru hors de la pièce en me dirigeant vers le salon… (C'est malin parce qu'en même temps, il n'y avait que la chambre de Naruto et le salon !) Je me pris le tapis dans les pieds et m'écrasai lourdement sur le sol…

Ca ne fait même pas mal, merde !

Je relevai les yeux et me rendis enfin compte qu'il n'y avait plus personne aux alentours, ils étaient tous partis… C'est encore mon anniversaire ?

Je ne pris pas la peine de me relever, tellement la situation n'était pas logique… Sasuke m'embrassait, me caressait d'une manière atrocement sensuelle… Il voulait quoi ? Se foutre de moi une nouvelle fois ? C'était réussi ! Car je me suis bêtement élancée à sa poursuite… Pour quoi au juste ?

Merde ! Sasuke m'a embrassé et je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte… Devrais je culpabiliser ?

Non, c'est de sa faute… Il se foutait toujours de ma gueule !

Mes larmes coulèrent d'elles mêmes… Depuis quand exactement ? Je pense que c'est depuis que j'ai entendu sa voix…

Froid, distant…

Là, il abusait… Il a abusé de la situation… Et Naruto n'était même pas foutu de l'en empêcher… Il savait que cet imbécile me faisait du mal et il l'a laissé faire… Mes angoisses de ce matin revinrent au grand galop…

Ils m'ont encore lâché…

-Si tu veux tellement prendre ton pied avec Naruto, je peux le rappeler !

La phrase claqua dans l'air et elle me fit plus mal que jamais. N'avait il donc aucune pitié ? Il me semble que non… Alors je me contentais de me recroqueviller sur place, mes sanglots redoublant d'intensité…

Je faisais la forte auparavant mais là, je n'avais qu'une envie, me laisser aller…

Je pus voir entre mes cils embués qu'il s'était rhabillé de sa veste marron en me regardant bizarrement…

Il va s'en aller aussi, comme tout le monde ?

Parfait !

Je refermais les yeux et tentai de me lever péniblement… Mes jambes tremblèrent mais elles me soutiennent quand même, enfin… Assez pour pouvoir m'éloigner de lui et rejoindre la pièce où je me suis précédemment retrouvé… Etrangement, je n'ai jamais vu cette chambre auparavant mais tant mieux… Elle me servira désormais de cachette…

-C'est ma chambre alors n'y remets surtout pas les pieds !

Quoi ?

C'était quoi ce délire ? Je l'aurai su s'il habitait chez Naruto ! Je me retournai vers lui et son air était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux… Je déglutis faiblement… Puis je me remis sur pieds, mais dans la direction inverse… S'il habitait ici alors il savait exactement ce que j'allai faire… Je passai devant lui et son regard paraissait vide…

Il n'avait plus rien à redire ce con… Tant mieux !

-Ouais, c'est ça, dégage de là, trainée !

Je cru qu'il avait comprimé mon cœur avec ses mains… Se rendait il compte à quel point il me blessait ? A en juger par son regard furieux, je dirais que non… Alors je ne répondis rien, non pas que l'envie me manque mais d'un, les mots étaient restés en travers de ma gorge et de deux, les évènements ainsi que ses mots à lui m'ont totalement achevé…Il n'y était pas du tout alors je baissai les yeux, vaincue, il s'est encore foutue de moi… Mais moi, j'ai atteint mes limites ! Et donc il ne me reste plus qu'à saisir mon sac et à « dégager de là» comme il l'a si gentiment demandé…

Alors que je tournais le poignet pour enfin sortir de ce cauchemar, il me fit sursauter en refermant violemment la porte avec sa main, faisant glisser mes doigts moites du poignet métallique. Sa haine s'abattit sur moi de par son regard… Que je n'arrivais plus à soutenir.

-T'aurais vraiment préféré que ce soit Naruto, hein ? Me demande t il avec une lueur indéchiffrable dans les yeux.

Il semblait… Vexé ?

-Oui, largement ! lâcha tout simplement ma bouche sans ma permission, le faisant froncer les sourcils…

Naruto ne m'aurais jamais laissé seule, pleurant sur son tapis… Il ne m'aurait jamais traité de trainée, il n'aurait jamais cherché à me blesser alors oui… J'aurais vraiment préféré que ce soit Naruto.

Et j'aurais du lui balancer tout ça mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps car il me plaqua sans ménagement contre le mur avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres avec férocité. Il me faisait mal… En même temps qu'il me faisait du bien avec ce baiser irréel, cette étreinte puissante qui ne me laissa pas la possibilité de me débattre. Mais au fond, en avais je vraiment envie ?

Non.

Alors je répondis à son acte, parce que je suis désespérément amoureuse de lui et parce que je sais que dans une minute, il va encore me blesser…

Et cela commença lorsqu'il décolla ses lèvres de miennes…

-Faudrait décider, Haruno…

-C'est toi qui devrais décider d'arrêter de te foutre de moi à chaque fois… Alors, tu vas faire quoi cette fois ? Crier sur tous les toits que je suis un coup médiocre ?

-C'est une idée, je dirais. Mais je déteste mentir alors je vais vérifier ça avant de le clamer sur tous les toits! Sourit il avant de me soulever de terre tel un vulgaire sac à patate.

-Sasuke, lâche moi ! M'écriai je en lui frappant autant que je le pouvais son dos, tout en sachant que cela ne lui faisait rien.

Ma panique augmenta lorsque je m'aperçus qu'il se dirigea vers sa chambre, y entra puis la ferma à clé… Je déglutis difficilement, est ce qu'il allait vraiment me…

Un cri retentit de ma bouche lorsqu'il se pencha, me faisant basculer en arrière… J'avais peur de m'écraser par terre alors je m'accrochai autant que je le pouvais à ses vêtements, griffant son dos par la même occasion… Mais mes mains glissèrent et je tombai en arrière… Sur le lit.

Encore hébétée, je ne le vis pas enlever son haut… Il était déjà torse nu… Je me figeais… Paralysée et tremblante…

Il me tira les jambes avec ses deux mains, écartant légèrement mes cuisses… C'est alors que mon alarme interne retentit… Il allait me faire du mal… Si je le laisse faire, il ne me forcera pas. Non, qu'est ce que je racontais ? Je ne voulais pas qu'il me fasse ça sans ma permission… Alors je me débattis autant que mes forces me le permettaient… Autant dire que cela eut un effet minable, cela le faisait doucement rigoler.

Il se pencha soudain au dessus de moi tout insinuant brusquement sa main sous ma tunique…

Mes yeux se fermèrent devant l'horreur qu'il s'apprêtait à me faire… Il caressa doucement mes seins tout en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes… Mon sang se glaçait peu à peu… Je ne savais plus si je répondais à son baiser ou non, si j'étais en train d'apprécier ses caresses, si je voulais que ça aille plus loin… Car il alla plus loin, bien plus loin en déchirant mon vêtement sans ménagement…

C'est là que je réalisai la situation dans toute sa totalité… Il ne voulait pas me faire l'amour, non… Il voulait juste me punir pour l'avoir dénigré… Mes larmes coulèrent de nouveau… Je ne m'en sortirais pas cette fois alors qu'il parcourait ma poitrine de ses lèvres…

Maintenant, j'avais la réponse, je n'appréciais pas… Mais mon corps, si !

Quelques sanglots me secouèrent silencieusement alors qu'il s'attaquait à mon jean… Je suis foutue, je n'aurais jamais du le provoquer… J'aurais du refuser de jouer à ce jeu stupide… Maintenant, je me retrouvais en enfer et pas seulement pour sept minutes !

Mon jean céda trop vite à mon gout… Sa sale patte commençait déjà à jouer avec mes hanches dénudées et mes cuisses… Je n'osais pas ouvrir les yeux… Je voulais juste que ça se passe dans ma tête, pas dans la réalité… Que ce soit juste un fruit de mon imagination…

Il se repositionna alors sur moi… Il me restait encore un sous vêtement mais lui, je savais qu'il était tout nu… Son souffle me chatouillait le visage mais je refusais d'ouvrir les yeux…

-Ouvre les yeux… Ordonna t il avec un ton très doux malgré la situation…

-Non…

-Pourquoi ? l'entendis je alors qu'il s'était remis à m'embrasser dans le cou.

-Tu… me fais… peur.

Il s'arrêta soudain… Puis, à mon plus grand soulagement, il s'écarta sur le côté…

Mais ce n'était qu'une halte car il balada aussitôt sa main sur mon buste, il l'abaissa de plus en plus… Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le dernier rempart qui cachait ma nudité…

Il tritura un instant mon sous vêtement…

-Tu sais très bien que tu vas aimer… Murmura t il sensuellement…

-Non…

-Je croyais que t'étais amoureuse de moi…

-Tu croyais donc je l'étais… Mais plus maintenant ! Répondis je tout en continuant à garder les yeux clos.

-Et si moi j'ai envie de toi en ce moment ?

-Alors tu n'as qu'à aller te faire foutre ailleurs !

Sans prévenir, il caressa ma féminité à travers le tissu… Merde !

-Ton corps me dit autre chose…

-Ce n'est pas lui qui commande, imbécile !

-Laisse toi faire, Sakura, je sais que tu en as atrocement envie… Susurra t il à mon oreille alors que son doigt s'était faufilé sous le tissu fin couvrant mon intimité.

Et comme une parfaite idiote, je me mordis les lèvres…

Là, j'appréciais ce qu'il me faisait !

Il s'en était peut être aperçu vu qu'il intensifia sa caresse…

Puis, tout se passa très vite… Il était revenu sur moi, j'avais ouvert les yeux, il me couvrait d'un regard tendre et possessif. Atrocement possessif… Et son regard devint de plus en plus doux.

Il me faisait l'amour avec prévenance alors de quoi je me plaignais ?

Mon cœur s'affolait, faisant des looping d'enfer en voyant une goute de sueur perler sur son front, j'étais au paradis, il était mon ange, il me comblait… Et dans un dernier sursaut, je cru que mon monde commençait s'effilocher sous mes yeux tandis que son visage en extase restait entier.

Paradis.

Oh oui, on y était… Tout les deux… Ensemble.

Il s'écroula sur moi, son corps moite glissant légèrement sur le mien…

Plénitude…

C'est ce que je ressentais. Mon visage béat en disait long à ce sujet.

Puis il se plaça silencieusement à mes côtés avant de me prendre dans ses bras…

Là maintenant, je n'osai pas le regarder… Je ne voulais ni entendre ni voir quelque chose qui pourrait gâcher ce semblant de bonheur que je ressentais.

Il allait sortir une chose blessante, je le sentais venir… Et il fallait qu'il le dise pour me faire redescendre sur terre !

Je remuai un peu en me raclant la gorge… Mais à mon plus grand étonnement, il resserra ses bras autour de ma taille.

-Sasuke ?

-Hm ?

-Pourquoi t'as déchiré mes vêtements ?

-Ils me gênaient !

-Ils m'ont couté cher, pauvre con !

-Je te rembourserai…

-Ca, je le sais parce que je vais t'y obliger…

-Parfait… Alors maintenant, tu te tais ! Fit il froidement avant de s'engouffrer dans mes cheveux.

-T'as pris ton pied, n'est pas ? Crachai je avec acidité

-Toi non peut être ?

Et voila, la phrase… Je l'attendais celle là… Quelle illusion que d'avoir cru qu'il avait ne serait ce que de l'affection pour moi et ce même après m'être donnée à lui… Ma gorge se noua… Baiser, c'est tout ce qu'il voulait !

Je me redressai péniblement malgré le fait qu'il me bloquait avec son bras, me forçant à rester contre lui… Je voulais rentrer, là, maintenant, prendre une douche et oublier ce qui s'était passé même si je sais que c'était impossible… Ce qui me fait du mal, c'est qu'il me garde dans ses bras avec la parfaite illusion qu'il m'aimait comme je l'aime…

Pathétique !

Je remuais encore… Puis finalement…

-Tu m'en veux ? Demande t il en se penchant sur moi.

Mes yeux vacillèrent… Il semblait tout à fait sérieux… Et mes larmes s'insinuèrent sur mes joues… Pâles.

-Bien sûr que je t'en veux, crétin, pour tout ce que tu m'as fait… Pour ce que tu viens d'oser me faire et pour ce que tu t'apprête à faire ! Maintenant, j'aimerai rentrer chez moi… Et nettoyer les traces de tes sales pattes sur mon corps.

Il me regarde interloqué et je cru voir de la tristesse passer dans ses yeux… Mais il m'estomaqua en parlant de nouveau :

-Pardonne moi…

-…

-Pardonne… moi. Répéta t il en me caressant la joue avec ses doigts fins…

Mais je l'arrêtai, le regard dur…

-Tu crois qu'il suffit de demander pour effacer tout ça ? Je veux sortir d'ici…

Et sur ce, je me levai fièrement, prenant son tee shirt et mon pantalon… J'avais honte, j'étais toute nue devant la mauvaise personne mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'en soucier… Je voulais sortir d'ici… Je me changerai dans le salon… Mais en tournant le poignet, je me souvins que la porte était scellée…

C'est pour ça qu'il n'a plus esquissé le moindre geste pour me stopper.

Je cognais ma tête contre la porte pour me remettre les idées en place… Je l'entendis se lever mais je m'en moquais… Je le sentis me tirer en arrière par mes hanches mais je l'ignorais… Jusqu'à ce que j'apprécie de nouveau son souffle qui me caressait la nuque…

-Laisse moi m'en aller ! T'as eu ce que tu voulais, non ?

-Non… Alors ne t'en vas pas… Fit il dans un murmure guttural à me faire damner.

-Je ne te comprendrais jamais Sasuke…

-Cherche pas…

-Qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ?

-Te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu me pardonne…

Je déglutis bruyamment alors qu'il commençait à parcourir mon cou avec ses lèvres brûlantes…

-… Jusqu'à ce que tu me dises que toi aussi… Tu m'aime… Encore !

* * *

><p>Bon… Reviews… J'en veux un max ! Négatif… Positif… Le but du OS c'était de publier un lemon en rating T et donc… Réussi ? Raté ? Horrible ? XD Faites pas attention, l'histoire tient pas debout, j'étais à moitié endormie en l'écrivant et je n'ai rien changé ! XD C'était une expérience formidable en tout cas…<p>

Je frémis d'impatience à l'idée de connaitre votre avis

Yuri...


End file.
